Why Was he So Nice ?
by atemfan1
Summary: Imagine three one shots attached to eachother . That's my JessexOC fic . JesseOC Jesse/OC . Sorry if I can't get the 3rd part fast , but yeah . A girl hid under a fake smile , or so he thinks , after Jesse pops in.
1. Chapter 1

I loved Duel Academy . From the time I took the entrance exams , to the second the bell rang . But up to the third year , I could not think of a new word for loving this school . It was the first day of the last year . I was hanging on the roof with Jaden Yuki .

" So , who's the next guy you're after ? " Jaden asked with his playful tone .

" Don't say it like that Jay . It's not cool . " I got serious. " But if you must know , I don't want someone cocky like Aster , or abnormally cold like Zane , or hell kaiser or whatever . "

" You did before . " Jaden commented .

" Yeah , I really never met a guy who can't just be ... oh , I don't know . "

We were kinda silent after that . Well , I was , but the sound of Jaden snoring was really loud from just three feet . I was sitting down , Cris-cross applesauce on the floor . I felt little specks of dirt , sticking on my uniform . Ugh , how could Jaden enjoy this place so much he could have his afternoon nap here ? I kept my eyes rolling around Jaden's Winged Kuriboh , watching it bounce in mid-air. Well , I kinda wish my kuriboh could bounce like that , but my Kuriboh is well , out. My little guy is a wanderer , loves to move . Can't stay in one place for so long . But I always knew , my trusty duel spirit would come back for me when I wanted help the most from that furry creature. But , I couldn't help but stare at Jaden . I managed to eye the the sweat beads lingering from his face . I hesitated to wake him up . Should I ? Well , let's give it a shot , not the best to wake up , but...

I managed to scream . " Jaden , wake up JADEN ! " He jolts himself up as his Kuriboh floats to him worriedly.

" Whoa kuriboh . " Jaden starts . " I had the weirdest dream . "

" Maybe it wasn't a dream Jay . Nightmare ? " I ask .

" Well sis , " He began , he always called me his sister . But I never once attempted to return this gesture .

Jaden was about to give me more insight , but something caught our attention . A small creature appeared before us . It had a calming lavender sight , with the tip of its tail bearing a gleaming red orb . I slowly crawled myself over to the creature . And the closer I got , I realized the cat-like creatures near transparent appearance . It was , another duel spirit ! i was so overjoyed to meet another I made a jolt in my speed. I accidentally startled it . So , it seemed natural ,that it climbed up on a young male's shoulder . And after I caught that , I disregarded everything that boy said to Jaden , and scrutinized his features . His eyes were a combination of gold and sapphire . I always thought that was the two things you needed to make emerald . His teal locks swimmed in a jutted downwards position . Dude , under the lavender shirt with frilled cuffs , ( I never imagined a guy can wear something like that casually !) I could tell he had muscles . I would have done more research , but that boy I was studying , and a kuriboh , my kuriboh that just finished his journey were staring right at me . It snapped me out of my thoughts and I got up .

" Excuse me , " He had a suave sweet accent no one could imitate . " Y'all goin' to the pep-rally too ? "

" Huh ? Oh yeah . Hey , where's Jay ? " I ask , trying to sound emotionless .

" Pep-rally . " He said . " Name 's Jesse , Jesse Anderson . "

I nod . I bring my kuriboh to my side and walk away from him . Just by first glance , I had a crush . But then I thought back , my last crushes . Zane was handsome , but he almost always seemed emotionless , that's how I fell for him . But I wanted more . And I didn't get a nice bargain . Aster was handsome too , but he wasn't to nice in the beginning . And first impressions always count . Someone that handsome like Jesse Anderson can't be nice , it's a fact . At least , how I looked at life . I pace through the empty halls , then stopping . I lean my body against the wall . Then I pondered , they didn't know me . No one . I remembered that I concealed a whole different attitude under a smile . I recollected that I used my smile to gain the friends , to gain a different life .It was because , no one would understand me until the I just could not wait. And that smile drew away that attitude to attract a different array of guys like Zane and Aster . But third time's the charm , let's try this again , without the fake grin .. Suddenly , I heard someone halt in front of me . My first reaction , as me , in three years .

" What ? You're following me or something ? " I ask .

" Sorry , but I would have bumped into ya , don't know where I am .

" Hm , Anderson . " I start . " Blind or something ? "

I had a feeling he wasn't nice . All the handsome guys I have met at Duel Academy weren't nice . What would really make him so different ? And yet , I couldn't get him out of my head . Well , I might as well just push him to the back of my thoughts until later on . Well , one day , was going to change all that . I was taking a stroll with Syrus . His depressed look drawn me to talk to him . And I was happy to see confident Syrus Truesdale show from his lurking swamp . But the next guy he said he was going to throw down with was , Axel . Tough Axel Brodie . Syrus turned pale . I was ready to click my heels too , but with the wind , I see everything turn black. But , what was this all going to lead to ?

* * *

" So Jess , how's Duel Academy treating ya ? " Jaden asks from the other side of the room , drying his seshelved hair .

" Okay I suppose . " Jesse said weakly . " Theirs this girl with an attitude problem . "

" Really ? Who's the lucky lady ? " Hassleberry wonders .

" That girl Jay was with that day on the roof . Ya know , cute face , nice h- "

" Really ? " Jaden cut him off. " She's the sweetest girl in school ! Uh , for a friend I mean ! "

" Ya got that right . " Hassleberry commented . " Thinks allot 'bout others , more than her sometimes ! "

Jesse was out of southern drenched words . Was this really the same girl ? The one Hassleberry's describing and the one that snapped at him in the halls ? He escaped from his thoughts as he heard a little message from his duel spirit , Ruby Carbuncle . Jaden got the same message from his kuriboh , plus another wandering kuriboh. (AKA: My OC's kuriboh ) And with no hesitation , apart from Hassleberry , the trio dashed off . Their destination lead to Axel , and Syrus , tied skillfully to a branch . The only word Jaden needed to hear from Axel was , ' duel ' . And a sigh could be needed when Syrus had his near death experience .

Hassleberry called out to Jaden . " Hey , private Truesdale's okay ! "

" That's nice , I suppose . " Axel cut in ." But what about the girl ? "

" Girl ? Whada ya mean Axel !? " Jaden asked .

Axel gestured a hand towards the cliff . At first glance , the group saw nothing . But it caught their attention as Syrus gasped . A girl hung over a low branch , as opposed to Syrus' branch that broke off . And the only thing to brake my fall , was a rock . It had a jagged appearance , an earthy tone . Water crashed over its top point , it seemed as if it would cut though the real world , and hell .

" Oh no ! Someone's gotta help her ! " Syrus exclaimed .

" That's a negation there son . " Axel started , he pulled up a trigger , and the switch had the words 'down' . The guys backed up . They felt helpless , without the fact if they took a step , they could be carrying her body .

* * *

I suddenly flutter my eyes open . What was up ? I felt my body dangling . I look up , there was a rope , leading from a weak branch , to my waist . I look down . I felt sweat linger on my face as I noted the rock below , hungry for my displeasure .

I hear a voice up above . Why were they talking and not helping me !? " Stop this Axel ! I won't duel better with her life on the line like this ! "

" Really ? " Another voice. " Then let's see what happens when I pull the plug on her ! "

As soon as I heard this , I perked up . If the rope is the plug , then maybe I can get out of this darn mess . Before whoever was about to ' pull the plug ' , I shifted my weight back and forth with the rope . I felt like a swing , with the chains trying to hang on for dear life . I felt the rope losing its grip . Then a 'snap' ringed in my ears . I mentally cheered as the brown roughly slid off my waist . I bring my arms out , and I dive for the cliff . And to my amazement , I clung ! Now all I had to do was keep my grip , and make it to the top . I swear , this will take some time .

" Camille ! " I heard my name . " CAMILLE ! "

But I couldn't respond . For two reasons . One , I'm not athletic , so I can't multitask this well without committing suicidal like actions . And two , they should have saved me by now if I am such a friend . I struggle up the cliff . I felt blood stains lingering on my sleeves . I take a quick glance at my hands . They were on the verge of creating a new shade of red . After that eternity , I reach the top of that damn cliff . I peer around , not a single soul . I huff to myself . So much for having friends . My mom was right , Duel Academy was for dueling , not for friends . Their only there for the good times . They'd be speechless knowing that I'm alive , no thanks to them . I sit down on the dirt . And watched the night visions stir . I could feel the tears coming up .

* * *

" Camille ! " Jaden exclaimed as he popped out of his hospital bed . " Where is she !? "

" Jaden , " Hassleberry started , " Not a trace . "

" But , Jaden , " Nurse Fontaine cut in , " There isn't any sign , of her falling in that area , we checked , we even searched the ocean ! "

" But , I have to go find my sis ... " Jaden started , until he dropped to his bed of lack of rest

" Jay's got a sis ? " Jesse asked . Syrus answered. " No , it's just a nickname for her , at least , I hope Jaden realizes it's just a nickname , he really does say 'sister' to her allot... "

" Ya know what ? Why don't I go find Camille for ya ? If she's not in the ocean , she must have found a way to get back on the island . " Jesse said .

They all confirmed his question with a nod . He took it as a yes and ran off . Jesse tried to think of going back to the cliff . Where Jaden's duel with Axel occurred . He stops at the sight of her .And he was right , she was cute . Raven hair swung against her cheeks , but stopping at the end of her neck . Her chocolate eyes , seemed as if she was the others . Most people had brown eyes , but Jesse , especially wanted to stare at her brown eyes . He walked forward , he saw that she was sitting on the ground , Jesse was facing her left side . But he could tell that she was about to cry . It was written on her posture . She seemed to hug her legs tightly against her chest . And her face stared face forward at her position , she was holding everything in . After all this time , Jesse can finally start a decent conversation with her .

* * *

" Camille ? " I heard my name , with that southern tone added . " Camille ! Fwef ! You're 'a' okay ! " Crystal boy ran up to me .

" Yeah. " I said emotionless ." You finally know my name . "

" What happened ? How'd ya survive ? " I knew he was holding back his array of questions .

" I swung to the cliff . "

" Good ! 'Cause if ya didn't , I don't think your friends woulda survived without ya ! They were worried 'bout ya .Especially Jaden ."

" Really? " I ask. " If they really cared , why did I have to save myself ? "

" Well , we just , it's complicated . But we tried ."

" Complicated ? " I said coldly . " Well , I guess your attempt wasn't good enough . "

Jesse's head hung low . " Camille , why are you actin' like this ? "

I froze . " What do you mean ? "

" What happened to that sweet girl I heard about ? "

" Oh , that . It always takes one special person to get through me . I just , didn't want to wait . So I had constructed a smile , that would get me some company around this island . It worked , but it had its defaults . I fell for others , but they didn't know me . It made the emotions fade . And now , it all stops . This has been happening for to long , and now you get the first glance at , the real me . But this time , Jay and the others won't even realize it . But , they don't need to . "

" Course they do . " Jesse said . " And um , as friends , " He rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly . " I wanna get to know the real you too . "

" You do ? " I really couldn't believe it .

" Hey , if ya really hate me that much , we don't have to be friends if you don't wanna . "

" ... I never hated you ." I admitted . " I just never expected someone like you to act like this . "

" Act like what ? " I swear , I've seen it . Jesse's like Jaden's twin , the clueless gene catched on .

" I , don't know..." I linger on my words .

I really knew the answer . But he didn't have to know it . I never expected Jesse to be so caring , understanding , so , nice . But I kinda knew as well that Jesse was going to put more on this dreaded subject , so I thought . Jesse outstretched a hand out for me , hence my butt was on the ground . I rejected his help and got up on my own . I walk closer to Anderson . And in one abrupt motion , I embrace him out of thin air . I felt him tense up , so I pulled back , regretting what I just did . But I felt Jesse pull me back , his touch now had a more warm and friendly feeling . I smile at this .

" You're a cool friend Jesse Anderson . " I whispered .

" You too , thanks for finally calling me Jesse . " He whispered back .

I giggle a bit . " You're welcome . "

It kinda sounds like my near death experience made everything turn good . Well , it did . And guess what ? I kept my smile . It grew on me , and i'm proud of it . I think I'll be saying more sappy stuff soon , but whatever . The school year was pretty normal , but supernatural beings , bad dueling dudes left and right , you might think otherwise . But trust me , Duel Academy is like this . But my emotions sifted left and right , just like the sand , which substituted as the ocean at that time , as I saw the Rainbow Dragon appear right before Jesse . And with all that immense power , came a portal , to home . Jesse declared a powerful attack as various people disappeared in the portal .

I shouted . " Come on Jesse ! We got to go ! "

" No you have to go ! I have to keep up Rainbow Dragon's strength ! "

" Camille , it's his choice if he doesn't want to come . " I heard Axel . " If he stays he can keep Rainbow Dragon's power going and bring the rest of us home ."

I started to run up to Jesse , ignoring the uproar . " Ya gotta go ! " Jesse said . " I'll be just fine ! "

" No you won't ! You're lying to me ! "

" I'm sorry ... " I didn't understand Jesse's pleading to make me go home without him .

" Wait Jess , I wanna say something . Remembering when you asked what I didn't expect from you ? Well- "

Jesse cut me off ." Hold up . I think I have somethin' a little more important to say . Camille sorry for saying this at this time but , better late then never . " He sighed . " Camille , I-I think I love you . "

His words echoed in my head . I looked at Jesse sadly as he was controlling his dragon . He turned one more time to me , he smiled sadly . I felt a few people drag me in the path home . And that was it . My only memory of him , was the hearing of his confession , his ' I love you '. But my biggest regret is , not being able to say ' I love you too'.

* * *

I walk groggily down the stairs from my room to the ringing telephone . I rub my eyes to remember that I was pulled out of Duel Academy . Why ? Because my parents thought that I was ' saving the world ' enough . They kept lecturing on my safety , my purpose for being at the academy , and oh you get the gist of it . But what about Jesse ? I couldn't help but think , he could be still out there .

" Hello ? Who's this ? " A yawn escaped my cardboard dry mouth .

" Hello ? It hasn't been THAT long . It's me ! Alexis Rhodes ! "

" Oh ! Sorry Lex ! So , how's school ? "

" Fine . We brought Jesse back . "

" WHAT !? " I shouldn't have overreacted. " Um , how ?"

" It's a long story . It just matters that he's at North Academy as we speak . "

" Cool . "

" Anyway , Chancellor Sheppard said he still wants you to attend the graduation party ; you were a student here for two and a half years . "

" Oh , I can still go ? " I recapped . " If I can convince my parents , I'd love to go ! "

" That's great ! " Alexis beamed .

My mind felt like it was ready to blow in chunks . Getting the opportunity to meet my ol' dueling friends again . Yeah right , I wouldn't pass that up for nothing . I literally begged my parents for their acceptance , then arrived to the airport to the next plane to the Academy. I didn't even wait to get settled into my old academy room . I thought , most of them hang out at the Slifer dorm . I ran to Jaden's room , only to find only Jaden there . He was in a relaxed position , his body hugging the sheets of his bunk .

" Hey Jay ! " I said cheerfully . " What's up ? "

" Camille ? " Jaden sat up on his bed . " Every thing's alright . "

Alright ? Jaden never says 'alright' ! At least , not in that tone . " Jaden , you alright ? "

" Just fine . Why ? Something I said ? "

" Not really . It's just , where's your spirit Jay ? "

" Right here ." He placed one hand over his heart . " Don't you have any idea how it feels to lose your own sister ? "

My eyes softened a bit . " Jay , you know i'm not really your sister , right ? "

Their was a pause . Jesse was right . Jaden really did care about me . And it took me over three years to realize this . I felt so perplexed . I remembered that I would always use air quotes around brother when referring to Jaden .

_They'd ask : Hey Camille ! Where's your bro ? _

_Brother ? I don't have a brother that goes to this school ._

_Sure ya do . Jaden right ?_

_Oh . My 'brother' is sleeping , he always does at this time . _

_See Cam ? -_

_Don't call me Cam ... See what ?_

_You know WAY to much about Jay to be just a friend , and way to little as a girlfriend ._

_... go away , i'll get , my ' bro ' for you later._

_Thanks , Yuki . _

_WHAT DID YOU SAY !?_

" Jaden ! " I snap out .

" Yeah . "

" Ya know , i've never actually showed this , cause it took me until now to realize it ."

" Realize what ? " Jaden asks with curiosity .

" Jaden , " I suck my cheeks ,then slowly release . " Thanks for being my brother all this time . "

I smiled at Jaden's grin growing , that longed smile to represent him . " Well , enough of this sis , we gotta get the the grad party ! "

Jaden drapes an arm around me , and I gladly accept . We walked to the place where the festivities took place . We sat at a nearby table , and started chatting up a conversation .

" Jay , what ever happened to Jesse ? " I ask , trying to avoid Jay's stare .

Jaden nudged my arm , I blushed . " Why ? Ya like him ? "

" NO ! " I exclaimed sharply . " Um , no , I just wanna know . "

" Remember Yubel ? From my old deck ? " I nod in understatement . " Well , it came back , but not as a card , kinda like a spirit , but you could touch it ."

" Touch...it ? " I start to chuckle .

The brunette waved his arms around vigorously . " No , not like that ! I just- "

" Kay bro , I get it , go on . "

" Well , to make a long story short , it took over Jess , but don't worry about it . "

" Why ? "

" Me and Yubel are on amends . "

" Jaden , do you even know what amends means ? "

" Eh , something that makes Duel Monsters nicer ? "

I was ready to kill myself from lack of breath , as opposed to my laughing . I look to my side . I see an raven hair equal to mine . Princeton . He decided to go all rude on us and butt in .

" Hey ! It's the Yuki siblings ! Slacker Yuki and hot Yuki ! "

" Quit it Chazz . " I commented

" Whatever . Jaden , someone wants to talk to you outside . "

" Really who ? "

" It's not Alexis . " Chazz said dryly .

I noticed that Jaden had a pigment of his Slifer jacket pinned to his face . " Um , thanks Chazz . " Jaden replied as he walked out .

I ask. " Chazz , who wants Jaden ? "

" Sheesh , nosy . " Chazz scoffed . " Find out on your own . "

I glare smugly at him and walked away . I looked around . To see golden locks floating around the room . I followed the blonde over to the dance floor . I smirk at Alexis . For the queen of Obelisk , was dancing alone .

" Dancing alone Lex ? " I dripped a playful tone in my words .

" I was dancing with Jaden . " She corrected .

" Was . "

" Well , " The thought for a moment . " Mindy and Jasmine are dancing alone too ! " She pointed out .

" I'll fix that . " Said our British boy Bastion out of no where ran all gentleman over to Mindy's side .

" I guess Bastion Misawa is over on his crushes . "

Alexis asked . " What crushes ?"

" On his duel monster cards ! Like Syrus and his crush with the Dark Magician Girl ! "

" Hey I heard that ! " Syrus yelled from across the room .

" Sy , it's a card , her spirit just thinks you're cute . " I said as Alexis had a confused look .

" But she kissed my cheek !"

I placed my head over my forehead . " Spirit . Not . Real ." I confirmed . " Dream on . "

" I will . " Syrus crossed his arms angrily .

Suddenly , the young Blair Flannigan rushed over ." Some on Syrus , let's dance ! " She demanded as she clearly dragged Syrus to the dance floor .

" Blair ! " I called out . " What about Jaden ? "

Blair smirked , face front at , Alexis . Blair mouthed the name 'Jaden Yuki' . I hit Alexis playfully in the ribs . She had a small blush . I turn to Blair and Syrus . Syrus loosened up a bit to the song . Their dancing was so well intertwined , because each enjoyed their presence I thought . Then I felt a cool presence . That was because , the blizzard king has finally arrived .

" So, " Atticus lingered . " Little Lexi's got a boy ! "

" Oh shut up . " Alexis said firmly . " Not yet...idiot brother . "

" Come on ." Atticus tamed his attitude . " You said the last thing you needed was a boyfriend , maybe you can start a little early ? It's only a week left of school . "

" Yeah ! " I aggreed . " I mean , Atticus is just a flirt , a flirt to all the girls at school . But you're smart enough to choose the perfect guy for you . Jaden's a good pick , trust me . "

" Speaking of which , where's your guy ? " Atticus asked .

" G-guy ? " I stammered . " You got to be kidding me ! "

" Oh really ? "

I daze with a puzzled look . Alexis had the uncontrollable giggles . Then I notice the male Rhodes shaking his head as he smiled , eyes closed . And in one abrupt action , my vision was blinded by a pair of hands .

" Miss me ? " That voice . That long missed accent .

" Jesse ? " I turn to face his emerald orbs . " It's you ? "

" Yeah ! Just came back from the Academy up North ! "

So yeah , reuniting with ol' Jesse Anderson and his famous crystal beasts . The gang sat down , excluding Jaden for some reason sat down and started talking . I felt proud as Syrus was on his way to the Pro Leagues . And Atticus too . I was kinda quiet . I was under the influence of Jesse's last words he said to me last time I saw him . Does he still feel the same after all this time ? My quietness brought someones attention soon enough .

" Ey Camille ? Can we talk in private for a sec ? " Jesse said .

I watch Jesse leave before I could answer , that was...strange .

" Come on now ! " Bastion says with British brimmed words . " Go already ! "

I begin to stand up , when I spy , cocky Aster from a side walk over .

" Why should she talk to Jesse ? " Aster piped in .

" So the guy can ' chat ' with the girl . " Atticus said out of the blue .

" Well , the only guy for her is for me . " Aster stated .

Syrus chimed in . " Stop giving her problems ! "

Alexis added . " She's not interested in you anymore . And you were to late to realize it . "

" You know what ? " I broke in. " I'm gonna go talk to Jess just to get out of this conflict . "

I take a hard sip at my gave me a 'hmph' as I walk outside . I didn't hear , but I accidentally cut into Jesse and Jaden's conversation .

" Jaden , where have you been ? " I used a motherly tone .

" Uh Jay , don't ya gotta jet ? " Jesse said .

" Huh ? Oh yeah ! A certain blond wanted to see my dancin' again anyway ."

I tried to smother my giggle as Jaden walked to the party . Me and Jesse were alone . I stared questioning at Jesse's near blank expression . It was , unusual .

" Jesse ? " I broke the silence . " What did you want to talk - "

" Look Jay said earlier that ya don't like me . " He replied sadly .

" It's true . I don't like you Jesse , and I couldn't understand out of everyone , you had to say 'I love you' to me ."

" And it was stupid of me to say that Cam- "

I cut his accent off as I bumped our lips softly , I urged to push it , but hey , I only knew him for about , a year ?

" I love you Jesse . I love you too Jesse Anderson . "

Jess was out of breath ,I could tell . " R-really Camille ? " He tried to pull himself together . " Sorry , i'm kinda speechless. "

I could fell my face change into a hot color ." And remember at the docks ? " He nods . " I never expected you to be so , nice ." I finished .

He smiles , then licks the lips he just touched with mine .

" Camille ? Just drank some lemonade ? "

I kissed his cheek lightly . He turned as red as Jaden's jacket ( ya know that simile is used allot , no ? ) and rubbed the spot as if it was silk .

" Strawberry lemonade . " I corrected .

" My favorite beverage . "

* * *

**That's the first one ! Two more to go ! Here's some spoilers for the next one : To nice to others ?**

**1: Some JessexCamille distance .**

**2: A little bit of JadenxAlexis , crashing down . BOOM !**

**3: AsterxCamille is replaced by JessexCamille . BUT the whole three-parter had JessexCamille forever ! Got it ?**

**4: The conflict . We have spiritshipping ! Oh no ! What about JessexCamille ? Like I said , the story involves Jesse and Camille , they'll be together in the end , count on it !**

**Oh ,wait up for this story , it took me like three weeks for this to come out . Oh and sorry if there's errors in my story. **


	2. To Nice to Others ?

" Okay mom , thanks ! Don't worry , nothing's gonna happen ! "

" Okay , but after all this , go straight home ! " My mom declared .

I reassured her and hung up the phone . I understood that there was only like a week of school left after that graduation party , but I didn't care . I just wanted to stay at the academy as long as possible . That was of two reasons . One , I wanted to stay with my friends ' till the end '. Two , I really wanted to stay with a southern cutie known as Jesse Anderson . At an instant , I heard banging on the other side of my room .

" Hey Camille ! Open up ! "

I turn the knob . " Hey Alexis ! " I say cheerfully .

"Come on , let's go see the guys at the red dorm . "

I follow the Queen of Obelisk outside from the girl's dorm . Our boots sifted against the dirt path as we got closer to our destination .

" SO, " I start . " Seeing Jaden allot ? "

She slightly frowns at me . " Not after Jesse came to visit . "

I do my best to conceal my blush . I soon came back to earth as the said Rhodes starting to smile at my said acts . " Same with me , I haven't seen Jesse as much too . "

" Well , we don't have to feel bad about it right ? " Alexis questioned .

" Right ! Let's just give this time ! " We both nodded in agreement. " Oh look ! There's Jaden and the guys ! "

We both ran toward the group . I notice that Chazz , Bastion , Syrus , and Hassleberry . Sweat drops linger on their heads at the sight of two figures . One was a bluenette, unsure of what to do . The other one was a brunette , begging on the ground .

I ask . " Um Jaden? What are you doing ? "

" Making Jesse stay ! Come on ! One week ! Don't go ! " He pleaded .

" Alright ! Alright ! " Jesse tugged on Jaden's collar of his jacket , bringing him up . " Just dust yourself off and quit your worrin' . " Jesse said .

Jaden did what he was told . " Okay ! So what do you guys wanna do ? "

" Whatever's fine with us . " I say as I nod .

" Well sis , I think we should do some - "

" Dueling ! " Jesse and Jaden chanted in unison as they drape there arms over each other .

I turn to Alexis , not wanting to spoil ' Jaden's moment ' . She hung up her PDA the second I turned around .

" Who was that ? " Syrus asked .

" Atticus. There's a barbecue at the beach , up for it ? "

" That's great ! Shall we go ! " Bastion said , sounding excited , but not looking the part .

" How 'bout it Sarge ? " Everyone knows who said that .

" Don't have to tell me twice ! " Jaden beamed .

I watch Jaden and the others run off . I don't think they had to rush , they honestly had enough time . At least , in my opinion . I guess Jesse thought the same . He was directly in front of me smiling sweetly .

" Shouldn't you be getting ready ? " Jesse asked .

" Shouldn't you ? "

" Well yeah , but we got time . "

" Hm , and I don't have a _swimsuit_ . " I remark slowly , emphasizing that last word , almost taunting the poor Anderson . I giggle a bit as a light blush crept on Jesse's cheeks . I smother my laugh as I watch Jesse in a daze . He was rubbing his head sheepishly , like on the first day I met him .

I command . " Don't picture it Anderson . "

He waves his arms wildly . " No no ! I would never ! Especially a gal' like ya self Camille ! " There he was , capturing me in his southern drawl .

I nod at him in understatement . But I had a hint that he wasn't telling the truth . But that's okay , was it ? I mentally laughed in my head as I click my heels to my dorm . I let the lush green surroundings absorb my system . The forest was simply beautiful , suddenly , I froze . I heard a presence rustling about . I held my arms to my chest . I was scared . I felt a light tap across my shoulder . I shall not dare turn around , I squinted my eyes , attempting to make it go away .

" Whoa Camille calm down . "

" A-Aster ? " I turn around relived . " Y-You scared me ."

" Sorry . Sorry about the other time too . " I nod in his blue eyes .

I continue my pace . And to my dismay , he follows me . " Yes Aster ? " I say in a high voice .

" You can't run away form me , especially when Jesse can't help you . "

" How would _you_ know that ? "

" He's ... occupied as I heard ." Aster grips his hands to my waist . I couldn't wriggle myself out . " Camille , give me another chance ."

He sinned a kiss on my cheek . And as soon as he was out of sight , I rubbed the wretched residue off . I remember as Chazz said before , he was to late . I love Jesse now and he knows it . And come to think of it , tell me why Chazz is a defender to me all of a sudden ? I dash off to a new destination . I bang hard to the door of the female Rhodes' room .

" Lexy ! Open up ! " I half - shouted .

The brown-eyed girl led me to dorm room . I stared in confusion at the array of swimsuits placed on her bed .

" Hey there ! Can you pick a swimsuit for me Camille ? " Alexis asked .

I thought for a moment . I placed many mental pictures in my head . And when I couldn't take it anymore , I pointed to a random bikini . I despised the style with a burning passion , but it suited my nearby friend .

" Okay ! The blue one it is ! " Alexis agreed . " Need anything Camille ? "

" Yeah ... " I reply sheepishly . " Yeah , I need a swimsuit , and yeah , I know my size is _slightly_ bigger than you but- "

I didn't even have to finish my sentence . Alexis fiddled through her closet . She skillfully threw two suitable cloths for me . I didn't care that it wasn't my style , I was just happy I had something to swim in . I really couldn't wait . I slip on mine/Alexis' swimsuit , in the bathroom of course , and headed to the beach by myself . I hesitate whether or not to step in the sand . If the sand was hot- oh the heck with it . I drop my towel and head off in the tide . As soon as the water hit my waist , I dipped my head in . As I get up , I wave my arms rapidly as I spot the gang from behind . I walk to the pebbly white sand , as I watch Jesse Aline his towel to mine .

" Hey guys ! " I said cheerfully as I cornered my eyes to Jaden's eager face .

" Hey sis ! " Come on Jesse ! Let's get wet ! " Jaden said eagerly as fast as he could . He snatched Jesse's hand and runs out to the ocean with said person .

" That , was weird . " Chazz said blankly .

I ask , " What makes you say that Chazz ? " I watch a certain Ojama Yellow emerge .

" Ya see , " Ojama Yellow started , " The boss here thinks he saw Jaden and Jesse kiss- "

Chazz's temper was easily revealed . " Shut it pipsqueak ! I can speak for myself ! "

I knew not everyone had a duel spirit , so that means people who have one , can't see one . So , I kinda felt bad for random people staring .

" No it's not true . They're just friends right ? "

" Actually , " Bastion stepped in , " If theirs to much togetherness between two , in can turn to hatred eventually , but on a different level- "

" No . " I cut him off . " They can't be together it's just- "

" Gay ! " Chazz blurted out . I shot a glare at him , I could feel the burn .

I shoot defensively . " Don't say something like that ! "

Syrus said . " So you approve of Jay and Jess- "

" No ! " I cover my mouth at my sudden outburst . " They're not , it's just - "

" Camille , " Alexis' voice was unusually calm . " It could explain why either of us hasn't any alone time with them .

What if this was true ? Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki ? What about that night with Jesse at the Graduation party ? Did all that mean nothing to him ? I slowly emerge , to walk to a small shack . I fit the picture in the moment , a day at the beach , and the guy with all the girls who ran it . I trudge through to the immense group of fan girls to find a ' bar seat ' . I watch Atticus make various items enter twine with each other , a perfect smoothie was handed to me .

" Hey dude . " I say , near bland .

" Sup , where's Jesse ? " Atticus asks .

I point a finger to the ocean . " Hanging with Jaden . "

" Shouldn't you be with Jesse now , I think it's _your_ turn . "

" No . It's not like i'm Jesse's girlfriend or something . "

The word ' girlfriend ' sounded so dry to me . I make a small wave and walked back to the large body of water known as the ocean . I dunk in my head once again , and pull out instantly . My raven tips dripping out water . From my eye I see Jaden and Jesse , splashing each other . I blush knowing that Jesse saw that I was sorta spying on them . He flashes me a smile , then goes back to set his attention on Jaden . I divert myself to look another way , catching the glimpse of the ... _Sliver Surfer_ !? No , it's the showoff , Aster . I watch him go in the wave , his surfboard gliding in the water . I walk over to the girls : Blair , Alexis , Jasmine , and Mindy , who only hesitated on bringing me farther into the ocean .

" Oh I just love the water ! " I cooed . " Don't you ? "

" We're just getting close to Aster ! " Mindy confirmed .

" Mindy , Jazz , Aster likes Camille and you know it . " Alexis butted in a ' Matter of Fact ' tone .

Blair tried to comfort them " Oh don't burst their bubbles . "

I laugh lightly at this . They were that desperate for Aster ? I sure wouldn't be . I arise from my sudden daze and do my best to walk over to the pearly sand again . I crash myself against a towel , my towel .

" Where's the girls ? " Bastion asked .

I point a finger out in the ocean . Indicating the location . " Mindy and Jasmine are fawning over the _Silver Surfer_ . "

I could feel Bastion's face fall . " Oh . Well , then I suppose we should tend to Jaden now shall we ? "

I slowly lift my head off . Jaden Yuki was laughing and coughing at the same time . I'd think one could die literally multitasking like that . Jesse trails on after him , helping him lie down safely .

" What happened ? " I ask .

" Just took in a sip of ocean water . " Jaden said casually .

" A sip ? " Jesse repeats ? " More like a gallon ! "

I laugh at that little comment . I get up to stretch my limbs . Boy , that sure felt good . I honestly thought Jaden wasn't going to eat anything afterwards , but I guess I was wrong .

I sigh . " Jaden , do you need me to get anything for you ?

And with that , Jaden begins . " Um , three burgers , two ba-"

" Got it . " I say sharply and I walk off to the grills .

" Hey there !" Aster suddenly grabs my attention . " How's it going ? "

I turn to watch Aster flipping a few patties on a grease stained grill . As he faces me , I spy his bangs . Beads of water hung to his silver strands , almost identical to crystal . Aster smirks wildly at me . " What ? "

" Oh , it's you hair . I like it . " I say softly . I start to run a hand through his hair . Somehow I felt compelled to doing that , but something urged me to do it . He suddenly snatches my wrist , causing me to blush furiously .

I jerk my hand away . " What are you doing ? " He asks with that smirk once again .

" Oh it's your hair . To shiny , it blinds . " I create a pretend visor with my hand to my forehead .

Aster chuckles at my cover-up . He peers closer to me , making our foreheads touch .

He asks . " Do you feel the heat now ? "

I instantly push him away . " Aster ! " I exclaim . " Can I just have some burgers for Jay ? "

" If this is for Jaden , you'll need more food . "

I nod curtly at this and walk back to the gang . I push a paper plate filled with various food items . I watch Jaden's eyes widen , his mouth salivating .

" Mmm ! Good thinking ! Planning ahead ! " Jaden said inbetween bites .

I felt a sudden shove pulling me to the back . " What on earth was that ? " Alexis hissed .

" What do you mean ? " I reply .

" With Aster ! You were totally flirting with him ! "

" I was not ! I - "

" Hey girls ! " Syrus called out . " Come here ! Won't you two ever stop talking ? "

" Nope ! " Said I .

I felt a pair of teal locks brush to the side of my face . " Hey Camille . " Said Jesse . " Wanna take a dip ? "

I nod shyly and go to the ocean with him . Finally ! He decides to take some time for me ! I've noticed . That he does hang out with Jaden a little more than he used to . At instinct , I dunk my head in the water . My hair isn't a bunchy mess once it is met with the ocean , at least , when it dries up . I freely pull up , just to come face to face with Jesse's well toned body . I finally got a good look about my prediction I thought about the first day when I saw him at the Academy .

" What ? " Jesse says . " Like what ya see ? "

I shake my head , not to say no though . Just to snap back to reality . " Um ... what did you think of the graduation party ? " I quickly change the subject .

" It was really cool . Why ya ask ? "

" Oh ... no reason . " I lied .

" ... Ya still thinkin' 'bout our kiss or somethin' ? "

I nod sheepishly . I was to embarrassed for words .

Jesse whispered slowly to me . " Just to say Camille , it's not like , our kiss meant nothing . "

My face immediately started to light up . I wrapped my arms around Jesse , who equally returns the manner . I pull away , only to be grabbed by the waist , and brought to a certain Anderson's shoulder . He carried me back to the shore , where Jaden looked at us in a bored manner .

" Guys ! " Jaden wailed . " This is getting boring ... "

" Then come play with us guys ! " Blair Flannigan motioned a hand to lead us to a big circle , composed of many students . " Alexis , truth or dare ?"

" Dare . "

" Kiss , " Blair hesitated for a moment . " ... Jaden . "

The blonde blushes a bit , as Mr. Chazz Princeton pouts . Alexis crawls her way to Jaden . As she pushes her lips to Jadens , she automatically pulls back , disappointed . Jaden refused to kiss back .

Alexis takes a hard sigh . " Okay Chazz , truth or dare . "

" Dare me ! Dare me ! " Chazz shouted .

Hassleberry confirmed . " Ya ain't gonna get Alexis . "

" Right . But you could , hm , wear that coconut bikini , and take Mindy's place in the hula contest ? " Alexis suggested .

Everyone giggled as the Chazz Princeton turned paler than usual . But in a very firm manner , he nodded his head .

" I'll do it . " Chazz said firmly .

* * *

" Calm down Chazz . " I tried to comfort him .

" Just shut up . " He told me . " It's my turn . "

" Oh yeah ! I forgot . So who's the luck guy ? "

Chazz glared at Jesse . " Oh okay I get it . " Jesse reassured . " Just to be safe , um , truth . Ask me anything ya like Princeton . "

Chazz didn't seem to hesitate . " Jesse Anderson , are you gay ? "

Jesse's emerald eyes start to widen . " What in blue blazes are ya gettin' this from !? One - Hundred percent NO ! "

" Then are you bi ? " Chazz suggested .

" Huh ? What's gettin' inta ya'll ? " Jesse asked . " This is plumb crazy ! "

" This is getting out of hand . " I mumble under my breath . " Jesse , calm down . "

That was surely a game to remember . Chazz never spoke to Jesse much after that . Chazz just wanted the answer to the question . I always thought about it too . So indeed , I intended to find out . I trudge up the overwhelming steps of the roof . I falter back as I see Jaden and Jesse talking .

" So Jay , " Jesse started . " 'bout our duel- "

" Can we talk about something else Jesse ? " Jaden asked . "

" Whoa ! Jaden Yuki dosen't want to talk 'bout duelin' ? Somethin' here Jay ? "

" Not something , someone . Ever since you came back , I had this , feeling . "

" Like what Jaden ? "

" Like this . " Jaden whispered as he got closer to Jesse's face .

Their eyes suddenly closing , that's when I turned away . I couldn't believe anything . I all could think about was to run . I then felt myself into the arms of someone . I honestly didn't care who it was , I was just happy that there was someone there to comfort me .

" What's wrong ? "

" Aster ! I saw him ! He , he was- with Jay ! " I exclaimed through his chest . " He , dosen't love me anymore ... "

I could feel Aster was frowning . " Oh . " Was all he said .

I push away . " I - i'm sorry . You don't want me to- "

" No , it's fine . Tell me all about it . " I curved a smile at this . "

* * *

I wake up on the last day of my week of school . My mind was screaming ' GET THE HELL UP ! ' While my body was telling otherwise . I listen to my awfully rude mind , and crawl over to my suitcase . I let the cool leather evade my skin as I pack , one belonging after another . After I go outside , I see my buddy Aster .

" So what are you gonna do now ? " Aster asked as he picked up one of my suitcases .

" Got a job thanks to Mokuba . " I said proudly .

" Cool . "

" Still gonna be a pro leaguer , right ? "

" Yep , so have ya talk to Jesse yet ? "

" No , why ? " Well , I kind of been avoiding him .

" Look , " By this time , Aster was keeping a firm grip on my shoulders facing me straight in the eyes . " You have no idea what happened back there . You closed your eyes , and ran away . "

" But I knew what was gonna happen - "

" No you don't ! " His grip tightened , and my eyes softened at him .

" Wh- why are you doing this to me ? " My voice started to break .

" Because Camille , " He let go , sighing deeply . " Camille , I love you , and I love seeing you happy , and Jesse makes you happy . But it dosen't look like he's cooperating . "

" Aster , you make me happy too . " I admitted , he was a good friend to me , nice and protective .

I bless a small kiss on his cheek before I return back to my dorm room , where I had to gather the rest of my stuff . My footsteps stalked inside my silent room . I sling my duffel bag in one complete motion . It was funny how Aster was being so nice to me , like being the Aster I wanted back then . By then , I mean the Aster I wanted back then in second year . When I had that old crush . As I come near the docks , I heard a few yells . It seemed serious , yet demanding . I dash out to see Jaden , Jesse , and Aster . I took my place behind to hide , but just close enough to hear anything .

" Aster , that's none of ya business . " Jesse said in a calm manner .

" Really ? Me and her want to know . What . Happened ? "

" You really want to know ? " Jaden asked . As I saw from afar , Aster's sapphire eyes widen as Jaden whispered some things in his ear . Jaden and Jesse started to blush .

" What !? " Aster exclaimed . " Why would you do this to her ? "

" Her ? " Jesse cocked an eyebrow . " Who ? "

" This , she was right . And she was crying because of it . "

" What in Sam Hill is making ' her ' cry ? " Jesse demanded .

" You ! " Aster spat . " Camille was halfway seeing what you two were doing ! She drew tears for you Jesse ! And now she's heartbroken dude ! "

" Me ? " Jesse said exasperatedly . " No , Camille's got you Aster . "

" No she dosen't . " Aster corrected . " I'm just a friend , she told me , she told me that I was to late . " Aster looked crestfallen .

I started to emerge from my place . " You guys okay ? " I ask .

" Just fine . " Jesse lied .

" Oh . " I mumbled . " And Jesse , about the kiss , and other- "

" Sis ! " Jaden emerged . " You kinda know what me and Jess did too eh ? " Jaden and Jesse started to blush redder once again .

I finally knew what Jaden had whispered to Aster . " I know now . " I said honestly .

And that was it . Took my final farewells , and boarded the boat to Domino . But to both of the men who said ' I love you to me ' , i'm sorry that I couldn't say ' I love you ' back . Right now , it just dosen't feel right .

* * *

**Well , if I end it here , it would really feel like a sad fic , no ? Exactly , this day feels late for part two , so i'm sorry . Only one clue for the last and final part of the JessexOC trilogy . **

**1: Four**

**Kay , see yas !**

**Oh ! And for the word ' blond ' the word ' blond ' is for boy , and ' blonde' is for girl ,right ?**

**And does anyone know the proper word for ' bluenette ' ? Is it ' blunette ? ' Or ' bluenette ' ?

* * *

**


End file.
